hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Masks
Masks are a type of unlockable item in Hotline Miami. At the beginning of each chapter from the main story, the player chooses a mask for Jacket to wear. There are 25 unlockable masks in total, each providing a unique effect, save for the default mask, Richard. The effects include, but aren't limited to, making door slams lethal (Don Juan), inverting the player's controls (Nigel), and giving the player a drill at the start of the chapter (Carl). Masks can be unlocked by getting sufficiently high scores, as well as being found in certain chapters. The player can see whether one already has the mask for a given chapter in the chapter selection screen. Although not all available masks will be shown there (see e.g. Carl in Chapter 8). ''Hotline Miami 1'' Masks Default Mask: # Richard (Rooster) - no description - grants no special abilities High Score Masks: #Prelude: Rasmus (Owl) - An Eye For Secrets - gives glow to puzzle pieces and findable masks #Chapter 1: Tony (Tiger) - Fists of Fury - faster executions and killing blows from fists #Chapter 2: Aubrey (Pig) - More Guns #Chapter 3: Don Juan (Horse) - Lethal Doors - slamming doors into enemies will kill them #Chapter 4: Graham (Rabbit) - Walk Fast #Chapter 5: Dennis (Wolf) - Start with Knife #Chapter 6: George (Giraffe) - Look Further #Chapter 7: Ted (Dog) - Dogs Don't Attack - dogs only sprint after you #Chapter 8: Rufus (Elephant) - Survive One Bullet #Chapter 9: Rami (Camel) - Extra Ammo #Chapter 10: Willem (Monkey) - Rip And Steal - you can kill an enemy and steal his weapon #Chapter 11: Peter (Unicorn) - Quiet Gunshots - enemies in close proximity may still hear you #Chapter 13: Zack (Frog) - Longer Combo Window #Chapter 14: Oscar (Mole) - Darkness - the game gets a red filter #Chapter 16: Rick (Fox) - Good Shot - shotguns have a greater choke, all guns have better accuracy #Chapter 17: Brandon (Panther) - Walk Faster Findable Masks: #Prelude: Russell (Bull) - Raging Bull (PS3/PS4/Vita Only) - the game gets a black and white filter (except for UI and blood) # Chapter 2: Earl (Walrus) - Survive Two Bullets #Chapter 5: Jones (Alligator) - More Gore - bloodier executions #Chapter 8: Carl (Grasshopper) - Start With Drill #Chapter 10: Jake (Cobra) - Killing Throws - thrown weapons (both melee and throw-exclusive) 1-hit kill #Chapter 13: Richter (Rat) - Start With Silenced Uzi # Chapter 16: Charlie (Octopus) - More Melee Weapons # Chapter 19: Phil (Fish) - French Translation - the French translation isn't good Ending Masks: # Normal Ending: Louie (Chameleon) - Hard To Spot # Secret Ending: Nigel (Bat) - Reversed Controls Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number ''Masks '''The Fans' Masks' # Corey (Zebra) - Can perform a combat roll over doors and beneath gunfire. # Tony (Tiger) - Lethal punches, no weapons can be picked up. # Alex and Ash (Swans) - Both Swans are controlled simultaneously, one carries a chainsaw, the other one can only use guns. # Mark (Bear) - Can dual wield two machine guns and point them in different directions simultaneously. Jake's Masks # Jake (Cobra) - Killing Throws # Irvin (Viper) - Nailgun # Dallas (Asp) - Killing punches and can use nunchucks, but cannot pick up weapons (similar to Tony) Martin Brown's Masks # Aubrey (Pig) Richter's Masks # Richter (Rat) Trivia * The inclusion of animal masks was motivated by Dennis Wedin's childhood nightmares that revolved around Alice in Wonderland and The Wind in the Willows. * In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, the Richard, Rasmus and Dennis mask return now being use by several NPC. ** Actually the bartender who appears in the bar of The Fans storyline uses a unnamed panda mask. Category:Achievement Category:Features